List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Nina Cortex
This is a list of quotes said by Nina Cortex in Crash Tag Team Racing. Missions *"Oh. It's you hairball. Well while I'm here why don't you listen to a little proposition. You bandicoots have a thing for Power Crystals right? You bring me the keys to this mean machine Von Clutch has parked here, and I'll give you this Crystal I found. *"So, why am I talking to you again? You're here without what I asked for, sniffing around for Power Crystals right? Grow a brain and GET ME WHAT I WANT!!!" *"Again, you come back to bother me. What is it with you bandicoots? Are you all just dumb? Or is this because you spin so much?" *"Look, are you going to do what I asked or do I have to start shaving you? 'Cause I will. Right down to the brain!" *"Oooohhh. Now that is more like it. Doesn't take much to get you to do what I want now does it? Here's your Crystal, and I'll see you on the racetrack!" *"Oh. It's you, Crash. Well look, as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help. There's this sweet car I wanna get, but I need a little more money. You... ugh, this is so lame! You have to get me a job. Snuffle around and find me a job. P-- Pl-- Please." *"What? You wanna see me''' beg?! Ugh, I don't think so!" *"Crash, what are you doing? Look, peon, stop trying my patience. Get me that job if you know what's good for you." *"I am through dealing with you, Crash! God, it's like talking to soap! Don't come back here until you've gotten me that job!" *"You did it? You got me the job? Oh Crash, you are so gullible. I'm going to use this job to get the car of my dreams, a vehicle of such power that I will be the scourge on the racetracks and vision of evil power like no Cortex before or after me!" *"Oh get out of here." *"Oh. Hey rodent." *"I'm going to cut to the chase here okay? You bring me a ton of coins so I can get this car working, and I give you a Power Crystal. Why do I have so many Power Crystals? None of your business, that's why! Get moving." *"Oh Crash. Why do you do this to yourself? Here, I find a way to make a mousetrap dodger, like yourself, useful, and instead you just annoy me. Now, get out of here before I get really testy!" *"Why are you still here? Go get me the coins I need before I have you fixed!" *"Do what I ask or I'm putting you in the kennel!" *"Oh, come on you fuzzy freak! What are you doing here? Bring me those coins already!" *"All right! The rodent comes through with the cheese. Okay hairball, here's your Power Crystal. But with me at the wheel of this baby you better be watching your six!" When interacting with Crash *"Can't you see I'm planning Armageddon here?" *"Go away! I am allergic to fleas!" *"Is there something I can help you with?" *"Crash! Aren't you supposed to be defeating my uncle somewhere?" *"So you're the villain I've been warned about... rad." *"My uncle says you should give me any coins you've collected." *"Back off, Furball!" *"Have you come to deliver me from boredom?" When attacked by Crash *"Hey! Not fair!" *"I'm telling!" When flying through the air *"Death from above!" *"Hide, insects, hide..." *"This is how evil should travel." *"I wish I could stay up here always." *"I feel like a demigod!" *"Oww, my sinuses." *"Warp factor 10!" *"I'm a great bird of doom!" *"I am an airborne virus. Wheeee!" *"Ha! I learned that trick this morning!" *"Uh, I hope this is a non-stop flight." When running over a park drone *"Let that be a lesson to you all." *"Immortal? Possibly. Satisfying? Absolutely!" *"Not a hint of guilt here!" *"Great, now my tires need cleaning." *"Tell it to the bionic hands!" *"Where do I send the fruitbasket?" *"Don't blame me, blame nature." *"Don't worry. That broken neck looks good on you." When clashing with opponent vehicle *"Super size me!" *"Trust me, this will improve your odds." *"Ain't technology grand?" *"We join into a pinata of destruction!" *"Run, insects of fate!" *"How fortunate you are to clash with the likes of me." *"Together, we shall unleash super size amounts of pain!" *"Does this thing have stereo?" When destroyed by opponent vehicle *"Rise my dark stallion! ... Please!" *"I shall rebuild you in the image of your former self." *"'''DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY!!" *"I shall remember this sacrifice with sorrow... Really!" *"You fought like a Cortex! And that's why you're dead." *"Sleep my pretty, sleep..." *"Poor baby. It was for a higher cause." *"Arghh! I shall avenge you!" *"Stay away from the light!" *"It was not in vain, little car." *"A moment of silence, please." *"I will never replace you... Next car please!" *"We can rebuild you. Stronger, better, more evil..." When attacking an opponent vehicle *"Do you have a taste for cold steel?" *"Another customer served." *"Don't EVER 'call me goth again!" *"Revenge is a dish best served with gummy worms!" *"Where do I send the flowers?" When declashing *"It just wasn't working out, okay?" *"You are unworthy of my efforts!" *"Was it good for you too?" *"I'm done with this!" *"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" *"Don't call me. I'll call you." *"I got what I wanted." When starting a race *"I'll be watching what everyone does." *"I'll write you a postcard from the finish line." *"Turning out the lights, the party's starting!" *"My strategy is cold and merciless. Brrrrr!" *"My victory shall be swift and dreadful!" *"Cower mortal slime!" *"You all might as well go home." *"I just had my braces tightened, so BRING IT ON!" *"Let the suffering commence!" *"Up, up, and away!" *"Bow before my dark powers of Torque!" Carrying an item *"With you, bad things will occur." *"Sweet!" *"My arsenal of thunder grows!" *"Nice!" *"Come to me, my pretty..." *"This will help my dark causes." *"It's a collectible item! Rare, too." *"There's gotta be a catch." *"I love souvenirs!" *"Another tool for treachery..." *"Who left this stuff lying around?" *"Ooh, I'll save that one!" *"Pennies from Purgatory.." When winning a race *"And that's how it's done!" *"Ha! Foolish fool! Did you think it would be that easy?" *"Your lameness is very lame." *"Ya have to get up pretty early in the morn..." *"Foolish mortal! When will they ever learn?" *"So this is what victory tastes like... '-smells- '''-cough-'''" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing